One Cold and Not So Lonely Night
by xxxTrojan-Princessxxx
Summary: A continue on from a scene in an inn.


She leaned over and hugged him. It was a hug shared by two friends, very close friends. It felt weird at first, but then it felt so right. He kissed her hair just behind her ear. It was meant to be a comforting gesture. This was too much. She kissed his neck. Instead of pulling back like she had planned, her emotions that she had successfully kept hidden for years rose to the surface, taking control.

She kissed her way up his jaw until her lips came in contact with his. Their first kiss was soft and quick. He was taken by surprise at first but then relaxed. He kissed her back, a little harder this time. She tilted her head to the side and let him kiss her again. This time, instead of pulling back, she held his head in place and kissed him deeply.

Somewhere at the back of her mind JD flashed through her thoughts. She thought about what he had said to her yesterday morning. He had said that he loved her. For a moment she thought about pulling away and running, running as far as she could. But, his kiss felt so good. She felt his hand run down her back, then back up to her neck.

Throwing caution to the wind, she kissed him with everything she had. She ran her hands up his back to circle his neck, pulling him closer to her. She rubbed her leg up his and hooked it around his thigh, pulling him onto her as she lay back against the bed.

He ran his tongue across her lips, seducing them to open. She groaned, parting her lips. He slipped his tongue into her mouth before she had the chance to closer her lips again. He had waited for so long to finally taste her, to feel her lips against his, to feel her body pressed against his, to hear her moan his name. He had never imagined that he would ever get to do more than kiss her, yet here he was, kissing her, heading for an eventful night of love making.

She moaned as his tongue brushed against hers. She ran her hands down from his neck to the hem of his shirt. She slipped her fingers underneath his shirt and slowing slipped up his torso until she had completely removed it. She ran her hands over his chest, feeling the muscles tense as she dragged her nails over them. She kissed her way down his neck and over his collarbone, only to come back to suck at the flesh at the base of his neck.

He moaned out her name as she sucked at his neck. He struggled to keep himself under control. He wanted to hear her scream out his name as he thrust into her, bringing her to the highest peak of pleasure possible. He groaned again and pushed her away. He smiled at the look of shock on her face. He stroked her cheek then pulled her tank top over her head, exposing her sexy black lace bra.

He growled low in his throat, then ducked down to kiss his way across her chest. She threaded her long fingers through his short dark hair.

"Yes!" she cried in ecstasy. He ran his hands up her arms to her shoulders where he threaded his fingers under the strap of her bra and began inching it down her arms.

"No, not yet," she whispered, her voice husky. She smiled as his puzzled look, then slipped her fingers down his torso to his jeans. Her fingers danced over the crotch of his jeans, before undoing the zip. She slipped his jeans down his long muscular legs, her fingers brushing against his warm flesh. She could easily feel his arousal through his cotton boxers.

She reached for his boxers but he stopped her.

"C'mon, play fair Jordan," he growled. She looked at him, a look of confusion upon her face. Her expression soon turned to one of delight when he unzipped her jeans and pulled them roughly down her legs.

"So beautiful," he murmured. He kissed his way down her body to her shapely legs. No-one could ever say that Jordan Cavanaugh was over weight, but she wasn't skinny either. She had a distinctly womanly figure, one that any man would love. He kissed the inside of her thighs, his fingers brushing against the thin fabric of her underpants. He could feel that she was wet and ready for him. He kissed his way back up to her lips. He kissed her with such passion that she thought she might melt from the heat it created.

She couldn't deny that she was attracted to him, she had been for many years, but they were both career orientated, and commitment-phobic. Any close relations between them that for some reason turned sour would surely end their friendship, which was something they both valued too much to let that happen. So for the past four or so years, she had put these feelings to the back of her mind, completely blocked them, denying they were there. She had kissed him before, but only briefly. Their consciences kicked in before anything could happen. Now here they were, almost naked devouring each others bodies.

He had loved her since he first laid eyes on her. She mesmerised him. The way she was so carefree. She wore her hair out all the time, even at crime scenes. She loved what she did, and so did he. They were important and special on their own, but together, they were unstoppable. She'd find evidence to prove someone killed another, and he'd arrest them. It was the way they worked. She'd find it, he'd use it. Their friendship was rock solid, nothing could possibly jeopardise what they had. They had a mutual understanding, a trust like no other. He'd helped her when her relationships failed, and she'd done the same for him. Their's was a relationship of give and take. Here she was, lying in front of him, giving herself wholly to him, and he was going to take her.

She growled in frustration when he suddenly stopped kissing her, and just stared into space, with a goofy smile on his face. She growled again, and pulled her bra off roughly. He snapped out of his thoughts at the sudden movement.

The vision of her lying underneath him, topless, was too much. He yanked her underpants off along with his own. His lips captured hers in a fiery kiss that would ignite any flammable liquid.

He caressed her inner thighs, his arousal brushing against her hot, wet centre.

"Now, please, now!" she cried out, wrapping her legs around his waist pulling him into her.

The feeling of him finally being within her was like sailing upon the island of Utopia, of climbing to the highest peak of a mountain and looking out over the cliff. It was heaven.

He steadily thrust into her, withdrawing, then plunging in again. He continued this motion, becoming faster and faster until he was pounding into her soft flesh. For each one of his thrusts, she met and matched it with one of her own.

He kissed her shoulder and her jaw, then finally her lips all the while thrusting.

"I love you Jordan," he whispered, his voice husky with lust and love. He thrust into her one more time, emptying himself within her.

"I love you too Woodrow," she replied.

They lay in their lovers embrace for a few minutes. Him between her legs. Her slender legs wrapped around his waist, holding him where he should always be.

To Jordan, this was paradise. Even with JD she had never felt such emotion as she did with Woody. She could only hope that in the morning, neither of them would have regrets, although she knew that was a useless hope, for she certainly would. Not that what had just happened was bad, but that it wasn't under the best circumstances, nor for the right reasons.

She had originally wanted their "first time" together to be romantic and in some luxury hotel or in either one of their homes. Not in an inn in the middle of no-where, with a killer on the loose, in the place where many people had died.

Jordan growled at herself as Woody slid off her to lie beside her, cuddling her to his chest. What had happened that night was meant to happen, it was fate.

THE END

A/N: Terrible I know, but hey, that's what practise is for. Please R&R


End file.
